Talk:Namimby
Spelling I have seen the spelling of this character's name as "Nimembeh". It probably comes from the Academy instructor in Pathways that is spelled that way, but there are also transcripts of the episode online which indicate that is how it is spelled. What does Memory Alpha use to determine how these names are spelled? Are there "official" scripts available to be accessed? Or are the subtitles on the DVDs always assumed to be correct? Thanks. --Jdvelasc 17:01, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :Scripts, if available, are normally used if there are no on-screen references to use (signs, computer displays, name badges, etc.) If a script isn't available, subtitles are occasionally used, but they've been frequently been proven to be incorrect (compared with official sources and/or scripts). -- Renegade54 18:10, 21 September 2007 (UTC) What does it mean for a script to be available? Are there websites or books that make them available? I assume that most transcripts on the web are just written down by fans and so are questionable. For instance, the first transcript I found of "In the Flesh" through google was here: http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/504.htm and it says "Nimembeh". I don't have these DVD's so I don't know what the captions say. So where did this particular character name come from? --Jdvelasc 18:25, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::I have to say that closed captioning is notoriously unreliable - it is done wayyy after the fact by people not associated with the writers or franchise. I think it should be revisited that the showrunners at the time spelled this character's name as Nimembeh, for example in showrunner Jeri Taylor's novels. Even if her novels aren't canon, there is still a correlation between how the name was spelled in scripts she worked on and the novel she wrote. The faulty reasoning displayed in moving this article should be revisited. -- Captain MKB 14:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Does this spelling come from the CC? Then the question is if it is better to use that then the novel written by the producer; though Taylor didn't write the episode this appeared in, Nick Sagan did. --31dot 14:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeri Taylor was the showrunner at the time - she would have been in charge of the team of producers making any edits and adjustments to the story. More importantly, whether it was Taylor or Sagan decided to use the character name in the script, her perpetuation of the name as the "Nimembeh" spelling in her novel predates most syndication/video/DVD releases where the spelling was corrupted by CC generators. The discussion above regards locating a script copy with the correct spelling, although the article was moved without this step being taken. -- Captain MKB 16:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, as far as I am aware there is no script version of the episode that is readily available. Given that, we're left with two spelling possibilities, both of which are a bit dubious. As noted, CC is notoriously unreliable. On the other hand, using the novel spelling is a bit speculative. However, I agree that the latter is more likely to be correct. ::::The question then is – are there any other authorised reference sources (books, magazines etc.) with a spelling? This might help. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I've got to say that given a choice between the CC and the novel written by Taylor, I'd go with the latter- but there should be some sort of background note in either case. As Cleanse said, any other sources would be helpful.--31dot 00:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Have we checked with Defiant yet? - 01:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If I may break in, "Nimembeh" is the spelling in the Star Trek: Voyager Companion (p. 263)--Sennim 13:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Given that, I would support using that as the basis of the spelling over the previous two options.--31dot 13:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::As would I; good catch, Sennim. :) --Defiant 15:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC)